Turning Point
Turning Point is a comic written and drawn by Sarstar98, with the story taking place during the 3-year Voyage on the ''Noah'' in the Seven Lights Saga. The first page was published on May 13, 2019. It is preceded by On The Way, and followed by Seven Lights: The Last. deviantART link: https://www.deviantart.com/sarstar98/art/Turning-Point-cover-page-796935995 Summary The story opens with Nebula coming to meet her mother at their home in Star Haven. Dimentia informs Nebula that, due to how she was revived from death, her lifespan was cut in half. Nebula is furious that her mother didn't reveal this sooner. Dimentia also turns down her daughter's proposal to use Jirachi to fix this. Nebula leaves the house while crying. Meanwhile, on the ''King Dutchman'', two Daemonis called Certaebium and Varcrutis meet with Bill Cipher in his office. Bill turns down their offer to join The Thirteen until Var claims they can breach the Noah. Intrigued, Bill considers letting them join if they can succeed in doing so. Nebula warps to the ''Noah'', with Dimentia following as she tries to reason with her daughter. Nebula tells her to leave, and Dimentia complies. A moment later, Nebula bumps into Cheren. He asks what is bothering her as Nebula recaps the discussion with her mother. Cheren thinks Nebula should apologize, and she agrees to after she cools down. Dimentia, at this time, is also bothered by the argument and questions if she is okay with dying. Var and Certae succeed in creating a rift in space that leads to the Noah. Up on the ship's deck, April Goldenweek and Maddy Murphy are talking when they notice the rift. Var lands on the deck as a fight ensues between her and Maddy, the latter's Haki Fury doing nothing to the intruder. Dimentia, Nebula, and Cheren hear the commotion and go to investigate, while Nebula goes to protect the planets, unaware that Certaebium was eavesdropping. April gets Melody and Aurora to help, but Var proves too strong for them, and only Cheren is left to face her. Nebula confirms that the planets are safe, only to be ambushed by Certaebium. She fails to detain him, but just as Certae attacks, Dimentia rescues her daughter. Certae uses his sword to slash Galaxia's Sun, seemingly destroying and blacking out the room, and in the darkness, Certae attacks Dimentia. Nebula restores light to the room, revealing the undamaged sun, but Certae turns his attack on the younger spacebender. Dimentia thwarts his attack and suffers a stab to the chest. As Dimentia's life is fading, she has a vision of Tanzyorhanite, and she is suddenly revived as a phoenix. She grabs Certae and warps out to the deck, where Cheren and Varcrutis's battle had ended in a draw. Dimentia appears and throws Certae into Var. Everyone is astonished by Dimentia's new appearance when two more figures show up: they are Plexiodorite and Staliodoriam Aviluxus. Var and Certae decide to flee, and shortly after, Plex and Stalio are questioned by Cheren. They, Nebula, and Dimentia gather in a meeting room as the visitors begin to explain who they are. They reveal to be Phoenios, deities who protects the Omniverse outside of the Gameverse. Cheren angrily questioned why they never bothered to help during past incidents, to which Plex and Stalio explain that those incidents were within the KND's power and didn't require Phoenios aid. Pages Turning Point page 1.jpg|Page 1 Turning Point page 2.jpg|Page 2 Turning Point page 3.jpg|Page 3 Turning Point page 4.jpg|Page 4 Turning Point page 5.jpg|Page 5 Turning Point page 6.jpg|Page 6 Turning Point page 7.jpg|Page 7 Turning Point page 8.jpg|Page 8 Turning Point page 9.jpg|Page 9 Turning Point page 10.jpg|Page 10 Turning Point page 11.jpg|Page 11 Turning Point page 12.jpg|Page 12 Turning Point page 13.jpg|Page 13 Turning Point page 14.jpg|Page 14 Turning Point page 15.jpg|Page 15 Turning Point page 16.jpg|Page 16 Turning Point page 17.jpg|Page 17 Turning Point page 18.jpg|Page 18 Turning Point page 19.jpg|Page 19 Turning Point page 20.jpg|Page 20 Turning Point page 21.jpg|Page 21 Turning Point page 22.jpg|Page 22 Turning Point page 23.jpg|Page 23 Turning Point page 24.jpg|Page 24 Turning Point page 25.jpg|Page 25 Turning Point page 26.jpg|Page 26 Turning Point page 27.jpg|Page 27 Turning Point page 28.jpg|Page 28 Turning Point page 29.jpg|Page 29 Turning Point page 30.jpg|Page 30 Turning Point page 31.jpg|Page 31 Turning Point page 32.jpg|Page 32 Turning Point page 33.jpg|Page 33 Turning Point page 34.jpg|34 Turning Point page 35.jpg|35 Turning Point page 36.jpg|36 Turning Point page 37.png|37 Turning Point page 38.jpg|38 Turning Point page 39.jpg|39 Turning Point page 40.jpg|40 Turning Point page 41.jpg|41 Turning Point page 42.jpg|42 Turning Point page 43.jpg|43 Turning Point page 44.jpg|44 Turning Point page 45.jpg|45 Turning Point page 46.jpg|46 Turning Point page 47.jpg|47 Turning Point page 48.jpg|48 Turning Point page 49.jpg|49 Turning Point page 50.jpg|50 Turning Point page 51.jpg|51 Turning Point page 52.jpg|52 Turning Point page 53.jpg|53 Turning Point page 54.jpg|54 Turning Point page 55.jpg|55 Turning Point page 56.jpg|56 Turning Point page 57.jpg|57 Turning Point page 58.jpg|58 Turning Point page 59.jpg|59 Turning Point page 60.jpg|60 Turning Point page 61.jpg|61 Turning Point page 62.jpg|62 Turning Point page 63.jpg|63 Turning Point page 64.jpg|64 Turning Point page 65.jpg|65 Turning Point page 66.jpg|66 Turning Point page 67.jpg|67 Turning Point page 68.jpg|68 Turning Point page 69.jpg|69 Turning Point page 70.jpg|70 Turning Point page 71.jpg|71 Turning Point page 72.jpg|72 Turning Point page 73.jpg|73 Turning Point page 74.jpg|74 Turning Point page 75.jpg|75 Turning Point page 76.jpg|76 Turning Point page 77.jpg|77 Turning Point page 78.jpg|78 Turning Point page 79.jpg|79 Turning Point page 80.jpg|80 Turning Point page 81.jpg|81 Turning Point page 82.jpg|82 Turning Point page 84.jpg|84 Characters *'Dimentia Z. Winkiebottom' *Kids Next Door **Nebula D. Winkiebottom **Cheren Uno **Maddy Murphy **April Goldenweek **Melody Jackson **Aurora Uno **Jerome D. Winkiebottom (mentioned) **Mocha (mentioned) *Daemonis **Certaebium Daciumtior **Varcrutis Depraritas *Phoenios **Plexiodorite Aviluxus **Staliodoriam Aviluxus **Tanzyorhanite (flashback) **Alumenosus (image) **Sapiesarosa (image) **Phetiaforis (image) **Valiorius (image) **Caelispatus (image) **Resvertasia (image) **Animavitas (image) *The Thirteen **Bill Cipher **Dimentio (cameo) **Lord English (mentioned) **Yellow Diamond (phone in Bill's office) **Thanos (phone) **Sōsuke Aizen (phone) **Zeref (phone) **Zorc Necrophades (phone) *Jirachi (mentioned) *Viridi (mentioned) *Jeremy (mentioned) Locations *The ''Noah'' **Star Haven **Galaxia's Sun (seen) **Zordoom Prison (mentioned) *''King Dutchman'' Soundtrack *"Meanwhile on the Prison Ship" from Rayman 2 - King Dutchman *"Sumo Showdown" from John Wick: Chapter 2 - Varcrutis Appears *"Enchantix" from Winx Club - Inviere Dimentia Abilities *Bending **Spacebending **Waterbending **Firebending *Haki *Reality Warping *Swordplay *Star Rod (flashback) Category:Seven Lights Saga Category:Gameverse Fan Stories Category:Character Intros Category:Sarstar98's Pages